dragonfriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Guilds
The magic guild is a building unlocked at level 20. The Basics After unlocking and building the magic guild building you will be able to create and join guilds with your friends. Tap on the building to get started and you either search for guilds to join or start your own. When you create your own guild, you must pay 5000 gold coins. When you create your own guild you must give it a name, description, and an emblem or picture of your choosing. You can make the guild public (in which case, anyone can see it and request to join) or you can make it private (in which case, only friends can request to join). You will have the choice to accept or reject anyone you choose that requests to join your guild. Once you create or join a guild, you and your guild members will have your own private chat board where all the members of the guild can get together and talk about anything you choose. This is great for sharing breeding tips, requesting help with certain quests (such as needing cares on crops or works at buildings), or just general friendly chat. Medals Medals are a currency used to buy Epic dragons and various other items from the shop. The only way to obtain medals is by joining a guild and helping your guild-mates and friends. There are two types of medals; Gold medals and colored medals. Gold medals are used to buy items in the shop and are handed out every week based on how many colored medals you earned. You earn 1 gold medal for every 3 colored medal you earn. To earn colored medals all you have to do is join a guild. Once you are in a guild you will earn colored medals by working, blessing, balloon adoption, helping with balloon adoptions or trading ingredients. You earn medals for working or blessing any friend, even if they are not in your guild. Here is a list of how to earn colored medals. Colored medals are exchanged for gold medals every week on Friday. Your colored medals will reset and you will receive your gold medals in the mail. You receive 1 gold medal for (approximately) every 3 colored medal you have earned. (The actual value is 1 gold medal for every 3.334 colored medal. ) FAQ's *How do I join a guild? To join a guild you must request to join. In order to do this, just tap on the guild you wish to join and tap the "Request to Join" button. If the guild leader accepts the request, you will be accepted into the guild. *Why Cant I join a Guild? You must be level 20 to join a guild. A guild also can only have a max of 20 people in it at one time. There is also the chance that the guild leader did not accept your request to join the guild. *What does a guild do? A guild allows players to collect medals, a currency used to buy epic dragons. Guilds also allow players to donate magic ingredients to each other as well as group chat with each other whenever they like *Why aren't people joining my guild? New guilds or guilds with very few people can some times have a slow start. Try starting a guild with some of your friends to get the ball rolling. Also creating guilds with certain themes or interests is a good way to attract new people. There are guilds for sharing breeding combos for dragons that are popular, but there are also off-topic guilds that have members that share a common interest such as Pokemon or Anime that are also popular. *How do I earn medals? You earn medals by working and blessing at friends' islands. You get medals for all works and blesses even if the friend is not in your guild. You will, however, earn more medals for working or blessing friends that are in your guild. You also earn medals for donating a friendship egg to the guild upon completing an adoption balloon. *Where does the friendship egg I donated to the guild go? Donated friendship eggs simply disappear. Nobody will receive the egg. You trade the egg for medals, essentially. Category:Guide Category:Buildings